User blog:LiljanaTheBoss/My Life Update
So I haven't written a blog post in a while, but basically, I'm just going to catch you up on what I'm doing now and some funny things that have happened recently! 'Activities' I've been super lazy this summer, so the only activity was summer camp with my church, but that was waaaay back in July (I know, sooo ''long ago XD). 'Right now' My parents just got back from a business trip in Cancun. Yes, they went to Cancun and didn't take me. Instead, they dropped me off with my grandparents and forced me to look at all their beach pictures. They claimed it was an "adult place" when there were obviously tons of kids in the background �� 'Upcoming' School starts on Tuesday, August 20th for me and I'm super nervous! I still haven't seen the new building... The middle school got renovated so I have no clue what it looks like now! The open house was while my parents were away and my grandparents forgot to take me. The school opens for public view tomorrow on Sunday, so I'm going then with my parents. 'Last week' As you can imagine, while my parents were away, I was a party animal- as much as my grandparents would allow. It's also why I was more active on the wiki. I got to hang out with lots of family, and we even spent a day in a big city nearby. Yesterday was super fun. My other grandma took me out for a day with my sister and our girl cousins and we had a fun mall trip. I got two new shirts, some overall shorts (which I needed badly since my sister stole mine :P), a pair of Vans (finally! My friends kept bugging me to join the trend), and a cookie. Yeah, a very good, red velvet cookie ������������ I will be very stylish on the first day of school with my new cookie (jk I ate it, hehehehehehehe) 'Funny stories- YAY! I picked the top three funniest moments of this past week to share with y'all! Get excited �� 1. Youth group It was the back-to-school bash with my youth group on Wednesday night. There was a huge party and we played slip n' slide kickball. The bases were baby pools filled with soap and water and the path between bases were slip n' slides covered in soap and water. The home plate was a huge tub of water you had to jump into, and you kicked the huge, soapy, rubbery ball on another slip n' slide. The recipe for fun and falling �� Anyhoodles... it was my turn to kick, I kicked the ball all of three inches, fell on the slip n' slide, yet still somehow made it safely to first base. I made it to second easily when the next kicker went, but when it was time for me to run to third base, the red ball had landed right in front of where I was standing (at second base). Non-athletic me decided to run to third base anyway. Of course, I tripped over the ball, but I got up and kept running. Next thing I know, the youth pastor is standing at third base, waiting for me. I look back, but a kid was in second base, as well as first base. I was stuck, but for some reason, I turned away and just ran. I ran as hard as I could and as far away from the field as I could. I heard everyone chanting my name and I just lost it. I tripped on nothing and started laughing so hard, and the next thing I knew, the youth pastor was standing right over me. I screamed and said "NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! TAKE (my friend)'' INSTEAD''!" Then the youth pastor dropped the ball and started laughing. Some other kid ran up, grabbed the ball, and hit me out, but it was all worth it �� 2. Ulta Beauty There's an Ulta Beauty outlet at the mall, so one of my cousins (let's call her Sparklette) and I went in while our younger sisters and grandma got their nails done. We first looked at the mascara and Sparklette showed me which one she used. Then we looked at the curling irons and I got one. Then we saw it: the lipstick station. We ran over to look at all the lipsticks (even though neither of us uses it). Right beside the lipstick station was an employee doing a customer's makeup, but we took no notice of them. My cousin dared me to use bright red lipstick. Trust me, it was BRIGHT! Like the kind Barbie wears �� I said I'd do it if she used the dark, deep, purple one. She agreed. We put on the lipstick directly from the sample one. As soon as we saw each other, we laughed. Then we looked in the mirror, snapped a few selfies, then tried to wipe it off. There were no makeup removers, so we asked the employee, who had finished the customer's makeup by now. The employee gave us makeup removers and then said "In the future, use these applicators if you want to try makeup," she then sighed and replaced the samples we used. Sparklette and I were embarrassed, so we walked away. Then I saw the lipsticks we used were in the trash. I pointed it out to Sparklette and we both started laughing to the point of tears. Next, we moved on to the perfume section. There were some samples- red alert!!!- so we went to smell them. We didn't see the testing strips- another red alert!!!- so we just sprayed the perfumes into the air and on the perfume boxes �� The first funny thing that happened in the perfume area was the same employee from earlier showing us where the testing strips were. We laughed and grabbed tons of the strips. We used them all up and kept our favorites. Second funny thing: I found the Gucci perfume. I was so excited, but when I smelled it I was like �� but I wanted to smell expensive and gucci, so I decided to put it on my shirt and a test strip. When Sparklette and I left Ulta and met up with our sisters and grandma, our grandma said "Liljana, you don't smell too good," �� �� �� �� 3. Heavy, heavy rain Final story! So basically earlier today I was supposed to go golfing but it started raining really hard. We needed to go to Walmart to pick up some bread so we decided to go there and wait for the storm to pass. Expect there was a problem: when we had gotten to Walmart, the rain was ten times heavier to the point where we could hardly even see the Walmart sign from where we were parked in our car. We waited in the car to see if the rain would let up a little bit before we headed home. While we were in the car, we listened to the song that never ends (you can listen to it here ) Then I heard one of my younger cousins say, "Look, a cart!" I said back to him, "Well, duh. We're in a parking lot." But he responded, "Just look!" I looked and saw a cart being pushed by the wind. It was heading straight towards someone's trailer, then... BAM! It hit the trailer and flopped on it's side, then the wind picked it back up and rerouted it towards a red truck, then it hit the truck, but sadly it just sat there. I was already laughing when I saw the cart was moving, and by the time it hit the trailer I was in tears. When it hit the red truck, I could hardly sit up to look at the cart through the window. It was so funny �� �� �� �� �� '''Thanks for reading this random crap I wrote, have a great day and stay kewl! '''-Liljana''' Category:Blog posts